Abby finds her Birth Mom
by cindythechef
Summary: I have been intrigued with the notion of Abby finding her birth mom. Abby will find out the true depth of her birth moms love for her.
1. Chapter 1

Team Gibbs sat in the conference room at the NCIS New Orleans offices; on the screen were some of the most disturbing images any of the team has seen in a long time.

They were called in to assist the New Orleans office capture a serial killer. This serial killer was particularly brutal he would kidnap young women in their mid to late 20's and he would dismember them and spread their remains all over the city. Leading police and NCIS on some wild macabre wild goose chase.

NCIS got involved when 4 of his victims turned out to be Marines. The teams had worked together and found the remains of what Ducky guessed to be 6 women.

It was going to be a challenge identifying each body part but that is why Gibbs brought Ducky, Palmer and Abby along with them.

They were all determined to put this maniac behind bars and help the women of New Orleans feel safe again. Up to this point in the investigation they were nowhere. They haven't even been able to successfully identify all of the victims. The Butcher, as he was dubbed, was too good at mutilating his victims.

Gibbs asked McGee to search the database for any missing persons in the New Orleans area that would match with the victimology of their perp. He told McGee "Be sure to include reports from all of New Orleans and the neighboring states as well."

McGee dutifully nodded and set to work. Gibbs recognizing Tony needed to het out of the office ordered him to go back to the scene and reinterview the people that owned the land where the last batch of body parts where found. Tony nodded and was thankful to be able to get out of the office for a bit.

Ducky was hard at work gathering and cataloging samples from each of the body parts. He would apologize to each part for not being able to immediately reunite them with the rest of their bodies but promised that now that team Gibbs on the job that the villain that did this to each of you will be caught and punished.

While everyone was bustling around Gibbs sat looking at the board with all the crime scene photos and the large map of New Orleans with pin marks in it to indicate where body parts had been found. He mindlessly rubbed his face trying to recognize a pattern or a missed clue. Something that would help them find this maniac.

McGee interrupted Gibbs thoughts, "Boss, I may have found something. Faith Montegue filed a missing persons report for Esther Montegue who is 31 years old but she looks younger and she almost fits exactly the kind of women this thing is killing." He looked closely at Esther's picture and thought to himself, "She looked familiar"

Gibbs patted him on the back and said, "Call DiNozzo and have him stop by and give Faith a visit and maybe she will give us her DNA, that might help Ducky and Abby find a familial match to one of the parts in autopsy."

McGee offered an "On it Boss" then picked up the phone and called Tony and gave him the scoop on Faith and Esther and what Gibbs said. Tony was just leaving the home of the people that owned the land and so he headed straight for Faith's place.

Tony pulled up to this small wood frame home it was a happy little home at first glance but he noticed painted skulls on the flower pots and a skeleton scare crow. Tony took out his phone and took a picture and texted it to Abby with the message, "I think I must have found a long lost relatives house."

Abby smiled when she got the text, "COOL! Tell the person in the house I dig their garden."

Tony smiled at the chipper response from Abby and went toward the house. He knocked three times on the door and waited. It took the person in the house about three minutes to get to the door. Tony unclasped his weapon preparing for the worst but he didn't need it. A half-awake older woman who reeked of beer opened the door with a terse, "What do ya want?"

Tony grimaced at the woman, "Faith Montegue?"

Faith shook her head yes

Tony continued, "I am Tony DiNozzo from NCIS, I have come to ask you some questions about your daughter Esther."

Faith didn't offer for him to come in she just turned and went back into the house leaving the front door open for Tony to follow. Tony rolled his eyes and followed the very inebriated woman.

They both sat down on opposite sides of a table and Faith began, "Esther aint my daughter, she is my baby sister. She disappeared a week ago while she was walking home from her job at the grocery store. She is a real pretty girl she is over 30 but she only looked about 22. She was a real good girl. I knows she is dead, I can feel it. Esther and I were always close. She could feel my pain and I could feel hers."

Tony noticing some tears in the older woman's eyes, "I am so sorry you are going through this. I hate to tell you this but they found some more body parts from the serial killer that has been terrorizing New Orleans and since Esther had no record and was never in the military, he DNA is not on file. We were hoping you would agree to me collecting your DNA so we can try and identify if any of the remains we found are Esther's."

Faith seemed to sober up at Tony's words, "Okay, what do you have to do to get my DNA?"

Tony smiled as he put on the rubber gloves and retrieved the kit from his backpack, "All I have to do is swab the inside of your cheek and it will be approximately 36 hours before we can tell if any of the body parts are a familial match to you."

Faith smiled a half hearted smile and said, "Well lets get on with it handsome." And then she sat there with her mouth open waiting for Tony to swab her cheek.

The sample only took a moment to gather and he tucked it safetly back in to his pack and offered Faith his card and told her to call him if she had any questions or concerns.

Back at NCIS headquarters Tony stopped by Abby's temporary Labby and gave her the DNA sample from Faith. Abby smiled, "So is this sample from the lady with the skeleton scare crow?"

Tony snickered, "Yes, she is an interesting lady, I told her that her baby sister may be a victim of the butcher and he needed her DNA and she flirted with me."

Abby smiled slyly, "Well Tony boy you are Tony, I mean you absolutely ooze sex appeal. She may be grieving but it is nice to know her eyes are still working fine. Face it Tony you are eye candy."

Tony shook his head and left the temporary lab giggling.

Gibbs gave everyone the night off and told everyone to regroup at 0700 in the morning. By the time they all had a chance to clean up and sleep a little another dumping ground of the Butcher was found. Ducky was not able to tell them if these parts belonged to the same women as not.

It had been almost 24 hours since Abby started the DNA testing so Gibbs and Tony met her in the lab to check on results. As soon as Gibbs walked in the door the machine dinged with a result. Abby shook her head, "You're a magical creature Gibbs. I don't know what power you have over these machines but they obey you."

Gibbs smiled a half smile, "Just tell me if we have a match Abs."

A couple of more clicks Abby reported that there is a 68% familial match to body parts 3,6,9 and 12. So unfortunately skull lady was right Esther is dead. Wait a minute this is weird."

Gibbs and Tony stood beside her looking over her shoulder, "What is weird?"

Abby clicked a few times and absently said, "AFIS found a match from another person in the database (she clicked the result button and her badge picture came in the screen.) Oh my God Gibbs she matches me. Faith Montegue is my birth mother."

The three stood there for what felt like hours. Abby was beginning to sway so Gibbs helped ease her down onto a chair.

He patted her face, "You sure Abbs."

Abby whose cheeks were being held by Gibbs just shook her head yea"

Gibbs sat hard on the stool beside her, "Wow Abby, I am sorry you found your birth family like this. What do you want to do with this information?"

Abby looked at him like he was from Mars, "


	2. Chapter 2

Abby continued to look at the screen stunned silent, Gibbs gently rubbed her cheek, "Talk to me Abbs, how can we help?"

Abby pulled away from Gibbs and sat down. Gibbs and Tony didn't know what to do they didn't know how to handle a quiet Abby.

Gibbs bent down and kissed her on the head and ordered her to go home and rest and think about what she wants to do. Abby gathered her coffin backpack and quietly left not saying a word to the two men.

Tony watched Abby leave and then looked at Gibbs, "We have to do something Gibbs, if we head back to Washington Abby may never connect with Faith."

Gibbs thought hard, "Go home Tony and on the way in tomorrow pick up Faith and put her in room 3, I want to have a talk with our Faith."

The next morning Faith was impatiently picking at the table waiting for explanation to why she was dragged into NCIS. Gibb's met Tony in the other side of the interrogation room. The two men sat and looked at Faith for a few minutes then Gibbs dialed Abby and asked her to join them in the observation room.

Gibb's left Tony and went to begin with Faith.

Gibb's smiled at the woman at the table, "Good morning Faith, I am Agent Gibbs thank you for joining me today. I just needed to ask you some questions about your sister and the rest of your family."

On the other side of the glass Abby was joining Tony asking what they needed. Tony just smiled a nervous smile, "Before I tell you I want you to know this was all Gibbs's idea okay?"

Abby raised and eye brow and looked into the other room, "OH MY GOD, you didn't? Is that Faith? Oh my goodness Tony, I hadn't decided what to do yet?"

Tony put an arm around her shoulders, "I know Abby, please don't be angry at us we just wanted you to find answers and you wont be able to find them as easy when we are back in DC. You don't have to meet her but just listen to what she has to say."

Abby crossed her arms in front of her and after a terse, "I am not speaking to you anymore, well I just did but after this sentence no more." She starred into the next room and listened.

Faith answered Gibbs earlier question, "My parents died when I was14 and my sister is dead now it is just me."

Gibbs thought, "Are you sure Faith because your DNA came up to a match of an NCIS employee. Faiths eyes got as big as saucers. "Have you ever given a child up for adoption?"

Faith's face fell into her hands. Without raising her head she said, "Yes I gave up a boy and a girl up for adoption 34 years ago. Who came up the match the boy or the girl?"

Gibbs answered, "The girl, her name is Abby Scuito and she is my forensic scientist, she helped me identify the remains of Esther and she is the one who caught that you two were a genetic match."

Faith sat with her head in her hands crying. She finally looked up at Gibbs with a tear-stained face and asked, "Did she have a good life, where her adoptive parents nice?"

Gibbs gave Faith a half smile and reached out to grab her hands, "Yes, she has had a good life and her parents where amazing to her. They were really good people but both of them are dead now and she would really like to know her birth mom."

Faith dried her eyes and sternly said, "NO!"

Gibbs pulled back in surprise, "NO? Why not? You are here she is here and she knows you are her mom. Why don't you want her to meet you?"

Faith looked at Gibbs with a stare that would rival his own, "You said she had a good life and a good family and she is a good person I assume for you to do this for her. You wouldn't have hauled me in here to interrogate me if she didn't mean the world to you. Trust me Agent Gibbs she doesn't need to know how her and her brother came about. A child should know that they came out of two people loving each other and that isn't the case with Abigail and her brother. Can we just leave it at that?"

Gibbs stood up and pushed his chair back trying to reign in the anger he was feeling. He was trying to do something to help Abby and this infernal woman was not helping, "No I cannot just leave it at that, what they hell is so bad that she cant know."

Faith looked at him with all of her 46 years of pent up anger directed squarely at him, "YOU REALLY WANT to know you arrogant bastard? I was TWELVE years old, TWELVE freaking years old Gibbs, and my best friends Father raped me. My father was a Marine and on deployment at the time for 18 months and so my mom never told him. She helped me through the pregnancy and delivery and signed off on the adoption and nothing was ever said about it. I never even got to see the babies. When my Dad came back and found out what had happened he went over to my friends house and confronted her father, I am not sure what happened but neither man survived the meeting and my mother, God love her she started drinking and ended up wrapping herself around a tree the next year and left me to raise Esther on my own. I was 14 with a 4-year-old sister to care for. The only thing that I could do to support us was sell myself and that is what I did for 10 years. I got Esther into school and got myself a GED and an associate's degree that lets me work in the lab in the local hospital. What do you think Abby would say to that hum?"

Before a stunned Gibbs could respond the door opened to reveal Abby with tear and mascara stained eyes say, "Abby would say that she is proud to know that her birth mom is one of the strongest people she has ever met."

Faith turned to see Abby and her hands covered her mouth, "Oh God Abby, I am so sorry you heard that. I never wanted you to know."

Abby tentatively walked over to Esther and gave her one of Abby's bear hugs. Both women sat in each other's arms and cried.


End file.
